


twitch stream gone wrong

by sadravioliman



Category: Gay baby gang, Solitairey Confinement (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also ... is marat actuallyy narrators name ? i see people use it but im not sure, fluff at the end, i just needed content & there was none so i took responsibility, idk if im taggin right cuz its been like a year since i ussed this site . heh, im so sorry .., is the misfits another word for gay baby gang cuz im not even sure anymore., why are the tags so fucken dead omfggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadravioliman/pseuds/sadravioliman
Summary: marat is bad at hiding things sometimes, and during his twitch stream was no exception.





	twitch stream gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this never gets found omfg . i was desperate for racc/narrator bc it is LACKING nd im a hungry child . this also took so long 2 write omfg

marat was streaming on twitch again, as if he ever wasn’t. however, this time was different. instead of calling friends on discord, marat had invited a friend over.  if you didn’t already know his name, the twitch chat sure as hell would’ve given it away.

 

phrases claiming that “narrator is gay” seemed to have died off somewhere with the light of the day, because it was darker outside than before. ezra had left the room half an hour ago to “go run some errands” he had forgotten about, and marat beginning to think ezra hadn’t wanted to be there after all and needed an excuse to get away. there was good evidence lined up for it, too - marat had to have been cursed if he seriously got feelings for ezra. as far as he knew, ezra was pretty damn straight, so right off the bat marat didn’t have a chance anyways. the only negative of his current dilemma was his actions whenever ezra did… anything, really. all he had to do was breathe in the general direction of marat and his heart would start pounding, his fae would heat up some, and he’d get that lovely feeling in his stomach that screamed, “an amazing human is now in your area!”

the longer marat thought about it, the less he talked, and that only led to people wondering what was going on. he played it off as being tired and distracted, and left it at that. he hated the realization that he fell hard for something he’d never get.

 

but of course, the inevitable message was typed in chat. “are you gay for racc or something? jesus christ no wonder he left lmao”. marat stared at the message until it was no longer on the screen, shocked that someone might have noticed. was it really that obvious? he panicked, wondering how well he could hide everything he felt. his vision blurred, and he felt something small and wet quickly slide down his cheeks, and fall off. he covered his hand with the sleeve of his pink hoodie, and wiped his face. but now there were more falling, and he realized he was crying. _shit, shit, shit!_ he scrambled to shut off the stream, with the hopes that at least ezra wouldn’t see him like this. it was already too late to stop the viewers from seeing him break down over something so small as a message. what was he thinking, letting himself wander through his head and the secrets that it held?

desperately wiping the warm tears off of his face, he stood from his chair and quickly walked out, the stream still live. he darted towards the kitchen, searching for anything that could make him forget the night. he let out a frustrated groan for how wrong things went, and the lack of alcohol he had. he let himself fall onto the counter, and gave out a shaky, sad sigh. he gave himself a few minutes before getting a grip on himself again. he headed for the door leading outside, deciding that even if he couldn’t drink it all away, maybe he could at least clear his head and calm down.

of course, it didn’t quite work that way, because after about 15 minutes he heard the familiar voice of the one person who made his heart jump up and down, who made the world just a little bit brighter. he saw the light of his phone, the outline of his figure holding a plastic bag that seemed like it was ready to rip apart and give up. his breath caught in his throat, and he froze in place. his eyes darted around, searching for a way out, but there wasn’t on. he couldn’t go hide in someone’s yard, that would look suspicious. he also couldn’t make a run for a gas station, he’d have to go directly pass ezra. he couldn’t cross the street, either, he’d have to wait too long for the light to turn red.

so, despite how dumb he looked, hair a mess and eyes stained with red, he stood there and let the situation play out. he let out a breath, which sounded like more of a sigh - he hoped ezra didn’t hear even if he’d get stuck noticed soon anyways - and sidestepped off of the sidewalk. he was a moment too late, and ezra still saw the small reflection of light off of marat’s hair.

 

“hey, what are you doing out here? i thought you were still streaming.” ezra inquired, confusion lacing his face, that wonderful face of his, and his deep voice that made marat’s heart stop dead in its tracks. marat stood there, uncertain of what to do, or reply with. his first action should’ve been to avoid staring at ezra and getting lost in his soft brown eyes that always seemed to reach out and lace his emotions with an unforgettable serenity.

ezra waved his hands in front of his friend’s face, his wonder only growing stronger. marat snapped out of his trance after a few moments, his face heating up and stammering an apology. ezra simply snorted in return, confirming that it was okay. “i get it, you’re tired, i’m tired too. i just wasn’t expecting you to be out, what, with the stream and all.” a small smile made a home on his lips, and oh, how badly marat wanted to place his lips on ezra’s adorable smile. but of course, instead of fulfilling his hopes and dreams, he smiled in return and nodded his head. he screamed at himself for reaching out at what would never be his for the taking, and walked alongside ezra towards his home. he stared off into the distance absentmindedly, his mind wandering yet going nowhere at all. he felt as though an infinite amount of thoughts were going through his head, yet his mind was practically a blank canvas, not a single sign of anything ever being there.

 

they arrived back at marat’s house sooner than he’d expected, and he would have walked right by it if ezra hadn’t told him they were back. marat gave a nervous chuckle and turned to open his door. he sighed, remembering the events from earlier.

“hey, i have to go do something real quick. make yourself comfy, or something.” he rushed the words out of his mouth faster than he ran towards his room. ezra called after him, but he didn’t listen, only moving for his computer. mostly everyone had left, but there were still a few spamming chat. he went offline, shutting down the stream. he sighed, leaning back in his chair. he recalled the events of earlier, and it somehow managed to break him all over again. instead of emotionally breaking him, though, it broke the fear he had of telling ezra the harsh love he felt for him. he thanked the sudden burst of confidence, jolting up and nearly crashing into a wall on his journey to confess to his friend.

ezra’s head shot up at the sound of something hitting the wall, and he stood up, wondering what had happened. he watched as marat darted into the room, almost slamming into his friend.

“ezra, i really need to tell you this, please just promise you’ll listen. i don’t know if you’ll hate me for it but i need you to know because i can’t keep this a secret anymore.” marat’s eyes were pleading and desperate, and his eyes shined with fear but courage.

“uh, alright. what’s up?” ezra’s concern shone through his voice, the voice marat treasured and listened to every night as he slept. marat hesitated, opening his mouth without a single sound coming out. finally, he found his words again, bracing himself for whatever was going to come next.

 

“i… ezra, i’m so madly fucking in love with you and i know you’re straight as shit, and i’m super sorry, i just needed to tell you.” marat gave a sad smile, turning around and heading back to his room. ezra watched him, shocked. he called out for marat, an embarrassed grin replacing the shock that once covered his face. he chased after marat, almost running. “marat, come here! i need to tell you something too!” the grin only spread more, until he was laughing. he burst into marat’s room, still giggling.

“mar, buddy, you’ve got it all wrong. i’m bi as shit, not straight as shit. and i need you to know that i love you too.” he proved the last part by smashing his lips against marat’s.

marat could feel himself crying and melting into ezra. he pulled away for oxygen, and wiped his face with the same pink hoodie sleeve he had used just an hour ago. he pulled ezra as close as he could, then closer some. ezra wrapped his arms around marat’s waist, and kissed his cheek, a silent request to have something more. marat nodded, and followed it up with, “...so, why’d you leave for so long earlier?” he glanced with curiosity.

ezra sighed, another one of the smiles marat loved so dearly forming on his face. “i left because i was trying to figure out how to ask you if you wanted to, heh, be more than friends. but i guess i got my answer,” he laughed sheepishly. marat hugged him tightly, planting another kissing on his mouth. “you better believe i want to ‘be more than friends’,” marat grinned. “otherwise i wouldn’t have… ah, fuck it, i’m pretty sure it was obvious if one of the viewers figured it out, huh?” he chucked quietly. ezra gave him a confused look, but didn’t push it.

 

they were both content with the present, and that was all that mattered to them as they slept peacefully, in each other’s arms.


End file.
